


Between the Years

by Dejahthoris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Multi, Order 66, Rebellion, Rise of the Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a dozen years has passed since Order 66, the end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire. Now Ahsoka is in hiding but always plotting rebellion, biding her time as she trains a young Force adept girl as her apprentice. With the help of old friends and the deadly risk of new enemies to face, together they will do what they can to overthrow the dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Utapau

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that I'm trying to tie in with the events going on in the Rebels tv show. Obviously this takes place about three years before that, so think of it as a story to show what happened between the Clone Wars and Rebels. This may turn into a deeper AU depending on things that may be revealed in the second season of Rebels but hey, who doesn't love AU's?!  
> Also if you do like or are interested in the series I would love it if you commented. Comments help me know that people are interest in the series and will encourage me to post chapters faster.  
> Thanks for reading!

 

 Utapau, the ever dry and arid world of the outer rim sector, twelve years after the clone wars and it still wasn't free. Then again, better to be a world that the Empire barley looked at, rather than a world they were constantly raiding.

Ahsoka listened to the soft trickle of water as she meditated, a routine she went through every day, when she had time between physical training that is. _'Exercise your mind as well as your body. Both are one with the force, and you must train accordingly'_ The wise words of the Jedi master echoed through Ahsoka's memory. It didn't hurt so bad anymore, to think about and remember the old Jedi order as it once was. It didn't hurt as bad to think about her friends and fellow warriors of peace that she fought beside in a war that seemed like a life time ago, all gone, dead or missing now.

Ahsoka's attention perked as she felt a familiar presence drawing near her meditation spot. A throat cleared behind her.

“I ah, hope I'm not interrupting." Said Rex in his deep voice, quite awkwardly.

Ahsoka smiled and opened her eyes "You know you're never an unwelcome interruption, Rex." She assured as she rose to her feet. 

Rex was the only remnant of her life during the clone wars, the only solid thing that remained to tell her that all those memories and scares were very real. In a lot of ways she was thankful for that. Rex had been a great and constant companion in the last decade, even though she could still sense his guilt when ever his eyes glanced at the scar on her shoulder.

Months before the Clone War had ended Ahsoka had left the Jedi order, to strike out on her own and find her true path without the order. But then, when the traitors had executed _Order 66_ Ahsoka had felt the horrible, blood curtailing tremor in the force as so many Jedi were struck down by their own clone troopers.

Naturally Ahsoka had felt worried for her old master Anakin, what if Rex hadn't been strong enough to resist the traitorous orders? What if Anakin had died. Needing to know if he or any others could escape the purge Ahsoka had traveled back to Coruscant. There she found Rex and his troopers standing outside the Jedi temple, like soldiers waiting for orders to storm the castle.

As soon as they had spotted her the clones opened fire without a word. Of course Ahsoka had been able to cut them down, but that didn't mean she felt no sorrow at killing the men who had once served with her. When she stood over the body of the last trooper she heard Rex calling to her 'Commander, stop!' He had used her old rank, always a perfect soldier. But when she turned to face him, the hands pointing the rifle at her were shaking. She knew he was fighting the command to pull the trigger.

'You won't kill me, Rex.' Ahsoka had told him, sheathing her lightsaber. 'I can control it! I cant- I don't want to...Ahsoka just run, get away from me' his voice had shook as much as his hands, but she still stepped closer to him. How could the man she had fought beside for years betray her? The man who had believed in her innocence when she was falsely accused of horrible crimes just last year. She couldn't believe Rex would betray her.

'Ahsoka don't!' With that a shot had been fired and it hit her right in the shoulder. The pain burned and seared but she fought to keep composure. Rex had dropped his rifle and was clutching the sides of his head as he yelled 'don't make me- you can't!'

That's when Ahsoka had placed her hands on his, she could feel the conflict and pain in him as he fought for control over his own body. 'I can help you, Rex, just let me help you' She managed to sooth his ragging emotions with the help of the force, and just like that, they had left the temple before more troopers came.

It was hard to break the control that the Sith had over him, but they managed it. In that time Rex told Ahsoka about Anakin's betrayal, how the man she once called master stormed the Jedi temple and even killed padawans. Her stomach had turned over at the thought, but somehow she believed it. There had always been a darkness inside Anakin and now he had fully embraced it.

From that day on, as the empire rose and took power over night, Rex and Ahsoka had been on the run. Now here they were, twelve years later.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, wondering what had made him come to her during meditation.

"It depends. I just heard some rumors in town. Apparently they’re saying that an Empire envoy is coming here." Rex reported, his dark eyes showing suspicion. His once always buzz cut hair now hung in shoulder length bleach blond curtains over his face, to help hide the fact that he was a clone; and the large scar that ran across his right eye helped as well.

Ahsoka didn't seem to look worried at his rumor report "Everyone here is always worried about the empire, they're always fidgeting at the idea of a visit."

"With good reason of course. But I don't know, these didn't seem like the normal rumors, people actually looked scared when the talked about it, and not just the usual theatrical scared either."

"Hmm." Ahsoka held her chin thoughtfully "If an empire envoy is coming here, it would be to check on their store houses. Maybe even the one holding old General Grievous."

"So, does that mean were going to check it out?" He asked, the faintest of smiles crossing his lips. His old soldiers itch for action had never really gone away and he jumped at any chance to be doing something that resembled battle.

"I think we should, couldn't hurt to make sure exactly what the envoy is doing here."

The smile now wider Rex asked "Is she coming with us too?"

"Of course, it will be good training for her, and its not like she’d actually obey us if we told her to stay here. So, where is she?"

Rex's brow furrowed "I d'know. I thought she'd be here meditating with you."      

Ahsoka felt a surge of suspicion "No, she said she was going to catch up to you in town."

"Oh no."


	2. Elda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Jedi padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to read up on the planet they're living on I would recommend looking over this http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Utapau   
> And thank you for reading~

The wind was dry and harsh as it blew against her face and chest but she didn’t care. It felt so freeing to be soaring through the sky, even if the only scenery was the dry, barren planet surface of Utapau. Elda readjusted her goggles so they wouldn’t slip as she gave a gentle snap of the rains to tell her flying stallion to speed up again.

Dactillions were vast flying raptors native to the planet, they made for excellent transportation and Elda had needed a fast way to get out for awhile. Rex and Ashoka had not let her out of their little encampment for weeks now. _‘Patients is a virtue, Padawan. You should learn it. Or at least practice it.’_ Ahsoka said that so often it made Elda want to scream. Yes Elda loved her Jedi training, she did not know where she would be today if it wasn’t for Ahsoka and Rex and the things they taught her, but that didn’t mean the endless emotion and mind training didn’t get tedious.

“Well, we better be getting back shouldn’t we?” Elda said out loud, half to herself, half to her flying companion. “Ahsoka will kill me if she finds out I took a spin on the surface without telling her.” With that she tightened her grip on the reins and motioned for the Dactillion to head back for their resident sink hole.

Utapau was an planet who’s surface was so arid and dry that the natives retreated to live in vast sinkholes that wormed through the planet. The sinkholes were wide, circular structures and the actual towns and cities wove out from the main circle to spread like underground webs beneath the planet’s surface. Ahsoka, Rex and Elda had been living at the very bottom of one of those sinkhole cities for the past four years. Before that they had lived on the remote outer rim planet Elda had been born on, before the Empire decided that the planets rich mining deposits were something that they wanted under their direct control.

When the Emperor’s troops had filled the cities all around the planet, Ahsoka and Rex knew it wouldn’t be safe for them to hide out there any longer. So they fled here, another planet that had been forced to join the Empire, but was, for the most part, left alone. Rex had laughed at the very thought that they were plotting and training to fight against the Empire right under their noses, so to speak. 

Elda’s Dactillion moved according to her commands and when they flew over their resident sinkhole, the creature went swiftly into a nose dive. The many levels of the city flashed before Elda’s eyes as the wind tugged and whipped at the scarf wrapped protectively around her head and face. The wind rolled off of her goggles and that eye protection was the only way she could actually see where she was going.

The creature must have sensed it’s rider was a daring fearless one, because it suddenly started a corkscrew spin as they plunged deeper in the heart of the city. Elda let out a hardy laugh but it was pushed back by the force of the wind. So instead she tilted her head and let out the loudest ‘woo hoo’ she could, along with many other noises of enjoyment, as though this was the best, most exhilarating rollercoaster ride she had ever been on.

Until her goggle shielded eyes caught the sight of Ahsoka and Rex standing bellow, looking up right at her. Ahsoka having her hands placed crossly on her waist and Rex looking like he was about to witness an execution.

Suddenly in panic Elda pulled hard on the reins and the Dactillion gave a loud screech of protest at being pulled so hard. It halted it’s wings before flapping them so it reared up in mid air. Elda fought to keep her balance but the raptor gave another harsh start and turned so quickly that she was thrown off of its back.

Comically Elda hit the ground and rolled quite a distance before stopping right at her master’s feet. She felt pain blossom in her ribs, arm and neck as she sat there. Rubbing her cringed neck Elda looked bashfully up into Ahsoka’s stern face.

“Eh- hey Master Tano!” she said with a smile, trying for damage control.

All Ahsoka did was raise her brow before saying “And what, young Padawan, do you think you were doing?”

“Um, helping Rex in the market?”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, Elda.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes impatiently. “You know what I’ve told you about sneaking off on your own-“

“Yeah yeah I know, the Empire would kill me without a second thought if they saw me and realized that I had force abilities. I know Master Tano.”

“Yet you put yourself in danger anyway!” with that outburst Ahsoka stopped herself and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I have tried to make you understand how seriously the Emperor takes finding force sensitive people and wiping them out, but I don’t think you’ll ever really understand unless you have a run in with the Empire yourself.” After a moments pause Ahsoka decided to switch tactics. She changed her tone from the stern master to a nonchalant demeanor that would undoubtedly get Elda’s attention with her next words. “Well, it’s a good thing that we have a mission dealing with the Empire now. Maybe it’s time for you to put our training to use.”

As expected Elda perked up. She rose to her feet finally fixing the disheveled scarf that was hanging askew off her head. “What? We have a mission? And you’re letting me go!”

“She was, but you may have just blown it, Kid.” Rex commented.

“Oh no, I’m still letting her go but only-”

“Yes! What is it Ahso- I mean, Master Tano? I’ll to anything to make up for sneaking away.”

Ahsoka almost let her mental smile show on her face, but she quickly put a serious look in place when addressing Elda. “Well, I was going to ask you to come to town with me to help gather information. But, since you decided to take a joy ride without me, instead you’re going to stay here and meditate over the risks you were taking, while Rex and I go gather info on our own.”

Elda’s face fell slightly “But Master! Please let me come with you, I’ll meditate on everything later, I swear!”

“No, Elda. You’re lucky I’m even letting you come later at all. You need some time to cool your head and prepare yourself for your first mission.”

Realizing more arguing would only result in a more angry master, Elda gave in. “Yes, Ahsoka. I’ll stay behind for now and make sure that I’m ready for this.”

Ahsoka actually smiled a little. “Good. Now Rex and I are going into town to learn more about the situation. I recommend sitting by the river.”

Ahsoka and Rex almost immediately turned to walk away, but Elda called after them. “Wait, what is the mission exactly?”

The master turned back to the apprentice and smiled mischievously. “That, my young padawan, you’ll have to wait to find out when we get back.”

Elda watched them go with a frown and as soon as she was sure they were out of ear shot, she let out a frustrated huff of breath. Knowing Ahsoka may turn around soon to watch her over her shoulder, Elda started walking.

The bottom of their sinkhole city was almost deserted, the center of it being the main town area. If you stood in the center of the sinkhole you could look all the way up and see the sky far above you, but Elda ventured to the cover of the manufactured caves the wove through the underground. The space between the ground and the earthy roof was tall so one would not feel too claustrophobic living in the homes make right into the earth.

The deserted state of their little hole was the only way the three of them had been able to get such prime land to make a hideout. A steady stream that woven through the underground rushed down the carved rocks and right beside the place Rex, Ahsoka and Elda called home. An old broken up fence marked off the area Ahsoka and Elda used to meditate and Elda sat there like usual, as close to the stream as she could.

She reached up and unwrapped the scarf from her head and chin, setting the old, tattered brown fabric aside. Elda had light brown hair that she always cropped rather short herself. That was mostly because in her training, having long hair usually just got in the way. Her eyes where a shade of hazel that usually looked gray unless in bright lighting. Her face was round and showed just how young she was, especially when she gave her crooked smile. Seventeen years old and Elda knew she was fast on her way to becoming a Jedi. If only she could get a better grasp on some of the more “patients” driven aspects of that life.

Meditating was something that she wasn’t a natural at. According to her two companions she was just like most of the young padawan learners, energetic and always wanting action. But Ahsoka stressed how, when it comes to having the great power they did, Jedis needed to learn control and meditating was a pivotal point to that. It wasn’t that Elda didn’t want to learn those more spiritual parts, it was just that it didn’t come as naturally as combat and action oriented things.

Elda let out another huff as she tried to relax her muscles. Eyes closed and listening to the running stream, she would try her hardest to actually meditate so Ahsoka would not have any reason to doubt her readiness to go on this missions of theirs

 


	3. Tol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Star Wars Day! I wanted to get this done and posted by may 4th but that didn't happen. So here it is for Revenge of the 5th!

The little village nearest to where the three would be rebels stayed was a depressed, run down place. But it had enough people to warrant their visit. The residents were few enough that any news about anything traveled like Sith fire.  
Rex and Ahsoka swung open the door to the only running bar in town. It was no seedy cantina with criminals lurking in every corner, but it wasn't a grand pub either.

Walking across the dust covered floor Ahsoka made her way to the main bar. Tol, the tall, pale Pau'an (a native to Utapau) stood behind the counter and considered her and Rex with a long stare as he stocked the shelves of booze bottles.

"I'm guessing that you're here to hear more about what I told Rex earlier." He proclaimed as they took seats across from him. They'd had several dealing with the barkeep before, he knew Rex was a clone, having seen Commander Cody and other clones accompany Obi-wan when he tried to free the planet from General Grievous years ago. He also suspected something about Ahsoka, that much was obvious by the way he looked at her and never seemed to question when she showed signs of knowing more than a "simple Togruta girl" would. But he never said anything about them or their questions. 

"I haven't heard much more on the subject," Tol assured.

"Just tell us what you can." Ahsoka asked with a smile.

"Well, word is that an envoy is coming here. Don't know why but he should be arriving in Pau City the day after tomorrow."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows "Are you sure you can't remember anything else you've heard?"

He gave her a considering look before leaning forward over the bar. His needle like teeth showing a he said in a low voice "I can't be certain with all the rumors flying around, but it sounds like this envoy is one of those elite hands of the Emperor." 

Ahsoka hid her shock behind the well trained mask of a Jedi. A hand of the Emperor coming here? That never meant anything good.

"Thanks." Rex chimed in, taking notice to Ahsoka's hidden dismay, years close to someone gave you that insight, even with Jedi. "Let us know if there's anything we can do to return the favor."

Tol nodded his head "Just do me the favor of giving the empire a reason to hurt when you get to Pau city."

Ashoka smiled "And what makes you think we're going to Pau city to mess with the empire? Maybe we just wanted to be up to date on the latest rumors."

"Sure, and I'm a flying dactillion." He called with sarcasm as the two of them got up and started walking out.

 

Rex and Ahsoka walked back to their little hide out in near silence. But watching her from the corner of his eyes, Rex knew he should break it. “Somethin’s bothering you, Littl’un, what is it?” he asked, using her long time nick name.

She didn’t answer at first, but stared at the ground as she though.

“It’s Elda, isn’t it.” He guessed.

She gave him a small smile. “You know me too well, Rex.”

“Eh, comes with the territory of being a trusted friend. Can’t hide much from me.”

She sighed before explaining her worries to him. “I just can’t help but to think Elda isn’t ready. I know she needs more practice with real and dangerous situations, but I can’t help this feeling in the pit of my stomach. And you know how we force users are about our bad feelings.”

He gave a short snort “Oh yeah, I do. But I know what that feelin’ is, Ahsoka. You’re being overprotective.” When she gave him an indignant look he continued before she could protest. “Look, you’ve been looking over and training that girl for a long time now, you’re her mentor, her friend, but more importantly: you’re her guardian. You feel responsible for almost everything she does, you felt the same way when you and I were in charge of a squad during the war, right? Felt like you had a personal responsibility to protect every clone there, even though you knew we couldn’t all come home. Now, it’s even harder to put Elda in a danger zone.”

Ahsoka didn’t argue, she knew he was right and knew she couldn’t keep Elda out of danger for forever. That didn’t make it much easier. Rex watched her, knowing what he wanted to add to his statement. _Anakin would have felt the same about sending you into dangerous situations._ But a remark like that would only bring up bad memories, and he wouldn’t do that to her.

“I guess I should stop being a mother Bantha, huh?” she asked with a chuckle “It’s time to give Elda the chance she deserves to prove just how much she’s learned from us.”


End file.
